The research staff will continue to either monitor or intervene with smoking cardiovascular disease subjects. The intervention is a multicomponent program focused on achieving quit smoking behavior. It is given in one of four ways (group intervention, individual intervention, written intervention, or no intervention); subjects are randomly assigned to intervention groups. In addition to demographic data, other repeated measures will include: Health and smoking histories, level of social support, personality measures, perceived degree of health risk, perceptions of effectiveness of intervention, and morbidity and mortality rates. Subjects quit smoking behavior will be monitored over a three year period and self reports will be validated with saliva thiocyanate levels. Efforts will be directed toward increased referrals and recruitment. Many times the demands for our interventionists have exceeded their time available and subjects have had to wait. It is anticipated that with additional help, we can make up the subject deficit (-30) for year 01 and obtain our proposed sample size of 120 for year 02. To eliminate this problem we are requesting 2 additional interventionist positions. Data entry is being made as available from subjects; this will continue. Efforts will also be made this year to begin preliminary analyses and public presentations of findings.